La caja de Pandora
by dainaga1
Summary: Todo y todos son diferentes, un mundo nuevo, una nueva vida y sin embargo una absurda misión, en la que se tendrá que dejar y tomar muchas decisiones, ¿Serán acaso las cosas como parecen o un simple y cruel engaño del destino? Que no para de darnos sorpresas inesperadas.
1. ¿Donde estoy?

**Antes que nada, no me pertenece Danny Fhanthom o Young Justice, los derechos son para sus respectivos autores**

* * *

**capitulo 1**

* * *

Daniel Fenton un chico que era normal, hasta que sus padres accidentalmente crearon el portal que lo convertiría en Danny Fhanthom .

Danny, había pasado por tantas cosas con sus amigos y familia, que su mitad fantasma se comenzaba a independizar poco a poco, hasta que este pudo ser capaz de Tener una personalidad propia y manejar el cuerpo de Danny a su antojo.

Este hecho paso desapercibido, hasta que Danny fue a pedirle ayuda a Vlad quien, termino creando a Dan.

El no supo como destruir a este, ya que no tenia poderes, pero al final termino volviendo a entrar al portal y sufrir la misma descarga.

Dan, causo la gran explosión que destruyo a quienes el más apreciaba, y él desapareció.

En todas las noticias Daniel Fenton el era una de las victimas que murió en la explosión, de la que casi no quedo nada, en las noticias solo reportaban las muertes mediante a las personas que no aparecieron al día siguiente, entre ellas Danny quien estaba solo flotando en algún sueño.

―Despierta,... ― dijo una voz que estaba acompañada de muchos Tic-tac.

― ¿Do...Dónde estoy? ― dijo Danny poniéndose en pie.

― Estas en mi casa, decidí salvarte de aquella explosión porque aun eres de utilidad. ― dijo un fantasma de piel azul con un traje morado, que llevaba en el pecho un reloj.

―Clockwork! ― dijo fuertemente Danny, mientras reaccionaba completamente, recordando lo que había pasado.

―Aquel fantasma que ocasiono esa explosión ya fue capturado por un amigo mío, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte más por él,... fue llevado a un lugar donde no causara más problemas. ― dijo Clockwork, mientras tomaba barios relojes y los dejaba en una gran mesa.

―Mi... Mi familia y mis amigos... ― decía Danny casi en una leve susurro, mientras caían unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro.

― Eso era algo que no tuvo mucha importancia en el flujo de tiempo. ― decía Clockwork fríamente, después de todo, él no entendía porque esos lazos eran tan importantes para los humanos.

― COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, TU NO SABES NADA― le grito fuertemente a Clockwork, quien solo se limito a sonreír.

― Aunque no lo sepa, eso era algo que aun tiene remedio. ― dijo mientras tomaba un libro de su librero.

― ¿Cómo?.. A que te refieres― decía Danny un poco confundido.

― Ellos aun pueden regresar― decía mientras arrancaba una hoja del libro que tenía en las manos.

― ¿Y dime, que es lo que quieres a cambio? ― decía Danny a Clockwork, quien seguía en sus asuntos.

― Tendrás que llevarle a un viejo amigo mío , un pequeño cofre y después tendrás que regresar con lo que él te dé― decía Clockwork , mientras todos los relojes de bolsillo que tenía en frente él, comenzaron a flotar.

― ¿Y nada más? ―decía Danny aun no convencido.

― Soy el padre tiempo, claro si... ― decía mientras le entregaba el pequeño cofre rectangular a Danny.

Un portal se abrió dejando ver el gran cielo azul, Clockwork le entrego el cofre morado a Danny y también le entrego una brújula especial.

― Escucha bien, esta brújula te llevara hasta donde esta mi viejo amigo. Cuando llegues a él, entrégale la caja, pero te advierto, bajo ninguna circunstancia abras esa caja, ¿entendiste? ― decía un poco preocupado.

―Sí, pero aun así yo no… ― Danny trataba de hacer que Clockwork lo escuchara.

―Correcto, pero... creo que necesitaras esto― dijo Clockwork mientras le lanzaba un rayo blanco a Danny, que al desaparecer de él dejo a la vista un nuevo traje , junto con una oz verde.- eso te queda mucho mejor.

― Este es un buen traje, pero ¿Para qué es? ― decía Danny confundido por su nuevo traje.

―Estoy seguro que eso te ayudara a no resaltar demasiado, o a lo mejor te ayuda a defenderte mejor― dijo Clockwork mientras le daba un reloj de bolsillo a Danny.

― ¿Y esto para qué es? ― decía ya siguiéndole el juego a Clockwork.

― Este reloj tiene un funcionamiento muy especial, el tiempo ira avanzando , pero cuando los números vallan desapareciendo, será el tiempo que te resta para volver, si todos los números desparecen y no has regresado para entonces, ... le dirás entonces hola a tu nuevo hogar. ― dijo Clockwork , mientras sonreía.

― Espera, aun no he aceptado, además no creo que hagas esto sin recibir algo más ¿O sí? ― dijo Danny guardando el cofre y percatándose de la gran oz que tenía en su mano― Responde... y ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? ―.

― Créeme, es algo que cubrirá muy bien el favor de revivir a tus amigos y familia- decía él con una mirada misteriosa. ―Simplemente di "desaparece " y cuando quieras que vuelva tan solo di "Oz" - dijo mientras empujaba a Danny hacia el portal.

― ¡Espera! ― grito Danny mientras decía antes de caer al portal.

― Cuando quieras regresar vuelve a donde apareciste, di mi nombre y rompe el reloj ―logro decir Clockwork antes de que Danny cayera por completo al portal.

Danny caía y caía por el portal hasta que, de pronto pudo ver que se encontraba en la cima de un gran edificio, en el que decía "Corporación LEX , creada para mejorar el mundo "... Danny un poco confundido observo la gran ciudad en la que encontraba ahora.

― Ya veo que esto tardara un rato, este lugar será 10 veces más grande que Amity Park―dijo mientras se disponía a ver su brújula, que por el momento señalaba el este.

Danny miro detenidamente aquel lugar, parecía ser una gran ciudad, así que lo mejor sería que se volviera invisible y se apresurara.

Danny comenzó a volar hacia el este, atravesando la gran ciudad y saliendo hacia unos campos verdes que se encontraban a las afueras, Danny se detuvo allí y miro el reloj que tenía en su bolsillo, este avanzaba como cualquier otro reloj, aun no se borraban los números, eso era algo bueno.

* * *

Clockwork miraba a Danny, desde un espejo, cuando una gran risa izo temblar al lugar.

―Bien, ¿eso era lo que querías? ― decía Clockwork mientras volteaba a ver a un fantasma de piel azul, con cabello de fuego blanco y un traje blanco con negro.

―Si, es más, pudiste hacérsela mas difícil. ― decía Dan.

― Bien, ahora dame los recuerdos de las tres brujas. ― dijo Clockwork extendiendo su mano a él.

― Eres un buen negociante Clockwork, él no sospecha nada,... y más aun de lo que hay en esa caja,... ― dijo él mientras le entregaba un espejo, una muñeca vieja y un pequeño cuadernillo.

―Este trato, queda estrictamente entre los dos, ¿lo entiendes no, Dan? ― dijo Clockwork, mientras ponía los tres objetos en un caldero.

― Por cierto,... distrae al muchacho lo más que puedas, mientras más tarde, más se extenderá su miseria.

* * *

Justicia joven , estaban pasando el rato, bien en vídeo juegos, cocinando o simplemente leyendo. Cuando de repente se escucho una alarma.

"¡Alarma activada!, se ha detectado una anomalía en el espacio, en la torre central de Lex Luthor, los lectores indican que está en un puerto a las afueras de Metrópolis. Y se sigue movilizando hacia el este, del punto J3Y con el alfa -23"

―Genial ¡al fin!, algo que hacer. ― decía chico flash mientras corría a su habitación a cambiarse en unos segundos.

―Aqualad, ¿Qué crees que será? ― dijo Robin mieras analizaba los datos que tenia.

― No lo sé, pero será mejor consultar a Batman o tornado rojo primero.

Mientras que Robin contacto a Batman.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ― decía Batman, mientras peleaba con el Joker.

― ¿Es mal momento? ― decía un poco sarcástico Robin.

―Ahórrate tus bromas y dime ¿Qué pasa?

― Ah aparecido una alerta de distorsión en el espacio ¿podemos ir a investigarla o esperamos refuerzos?

―En este momento los miembros de la liga están en misiones importantes, vallan, pero solo confirmen si es una amenaza o no.

―De acuerdo pero, ¿si resulta ser una amenaza?

― Tienen órdenes explicitas de retirarse.

Cuando todo el equipo estuvo en la nave, esta se dirigió hasta el puerto a las afueras de metrópolis, estaban preparados para enfrentar a una amenaza si era necesario.

* * *

Danny estaba parado en la punta del faro principal del puerto, mirando su brújula que por el momento había enloquecido y giraba a todas direcciones sin detenerse en ninguna.

―Genial, esto es lo que me faltaba― decía molesto Danny mirado el cielo que se teñía de un suave naranja.

― Amenos, el atardecer será agradable ¿no? ― decía mientras observaba como el cielo se tenía completamente de anaranjado y empezaba a emitir una tenue luz violeta.

Danny tomo la caja que le había dado Clockwork y la examino detenidamente, era morada, parecido a un pequeño joyero, ¿Qué había adentro? él tenía la tentación de abrirlo, pero... primero su familia y amigos.

― Porque..., si a él no debe interesarle mi vida que es tan insignificante. ¿Por qué ayudarme? ― decía Danny pensándolo un poco y, sacando su brújula y viendo que esta marcaba hacia el sur.

Danny se coloco la capucha y dando unos cuantos pasos escucho algo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al puerto, se separaron y comenzaron a buscar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Robin buscaba en los almacenes, y no encontró nada.

Artemisa se quedo en un punto alto buscando algo con sus binoculares.

Chico flash comenzó a rodear el puerto.

Megan, se quedo en la nave rastreando la señal que buscaban.

Superboy, el comenzó a revisar los botes.

Aqulad, se medio al mar buscando algo sospechoso.

Todos se reunieron en un punto.

―No encontré nada... ― dijo Robin un poco molesto.

―No vi nada fuera de lugar―dijo Aqulad , mientras trataba de secarse.

―Yo tampoco pude localiza la señal exacta, el objetivo está aquí, mas no pudo definir con exactitud donde esta― dijo Megan algo arrepentida de no haber localizado lo que fuera que emitía esa extraña energía.

―Igual que ustedes. ― dijo rápidamente Superboy.

― Recorrí casi todo el puerto y no vi nada― dijo chico flash mirando su reloj.

― ¿Y tu artemisa? ― dijo Robin preguntándole esperando que hubiera tenido mejor suerte que ellos.

― Nada― dijo artemisa un poco molesta.

Todos ya iban a irse cuando Megan, escucho el leve sonido de un reloj.

― Oigan, esperen... ― dijo Megan mientras todos la miraron fijamente.

―¿Oíste algo? ― dijo Chico Flash.

― Si, un reloj― dijo mientras comenzó a flotar hacia ese lugar y fue cuando...

* * *

**Continuara-**

**gracias ShapeShifter , ...**


	2. ¿Porque a mi?

**Capitulo 2**

Danny quedo un poco confundido y contrariado al ver a los 6 chicos y chicas en frente de él, mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro.

― ¿Quién es él? ― No pudo evitar decir chico flash.

― No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo... ― Dijo Robin , caminando unos pasos hacia Danny.

― Hola mucho gusto yo. ― Decía Robin cuando fue interrumpido por Danny.

― ¿Quienes son ustedes? ― Dijo Danny, decía ya un poco molesto.

― Nosotros somos Joung Justice. ― dijo Robin.

― Bien, entonces, si eso fue todo me retiro. ― dijo Danny mientras les daba la espalda y dio un pequeño salto que lo hizo flotar.

En ese momento, Danny estaba concentrado únicamente en encontrar a la persona que recibiría aquella caja, al mismo tiempo de saber que había en ella. Mientras que Todo el equipo no podía salir de su asombro, un joven que repentinamente puede volar...

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― dijo rápidamente Robin.

― Mi nombre es Danny ... Danny Fhantom― dijo Danny antes de irse y perderse en el cielo violeta .

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Danny podía volar, pero...

― ¡No lo pierdan de vista! ― dijo Robin corriendo hacia la nave que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

― Eso fue increíble, fue algo impresionante― decía Megan, mientras veía hacia donde había desaparecido aquel chico albino de ojos verdes.

― No fue la gran cosa― decía un poco molesto Superboy, ya que después de todo no podía volar.

* * *

Danny se dirigía hacia el sur, y volvió a pasar por Metrópolis. Él se detuvo un momento al ver que su brújula volvió a perder el control.

Sintió el deseo de arrojarla al piso, más aun así él se calmo y decidió descansar un poco .Se dirigió hacia un gran edificio, en donde se sentó en unas cajas viejas que parecían ya tener mucho tiempo allí solas.

― Genial, porque será que el momento en el cual tengo más prisa esto ocurre... ― dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo en el que empezaban a aparecer barias estrellas.

* * *

Megan comenzó a seguir el rastro dejado por Danny, mientras que Robin trataba de ubicar lo en los comienzos de la noche.

― Megan ¿Hasta donde sigue su rastro? ― dacia Aqualad, mientras buscaba alguna información de Danny.

― El rastro se acorta cada vez más, tal vez él se detuvo, aunque no estoy segura― decía Megan mientras dirigía la nave hacia donde se había ido Danny.

* * *

Danny estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, una persona de negro apareció, para ser más exactos un murciélago.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― decía Batman mientras conservaba una mirada firme en Danny.

― *suspiro*― Danny suspiro y acto seguido de izo invisible y fue bajando por el edificio hasta que llego a las escaleras.

― Sera mejor que me convierta en humano y pierda a este sujeto.

Dos aros blancos aparecieron y rodearon a Danny, transformándolo en Daniel Fenton. Él salió del edificio y ya no diviso a Batman así que camino un rato por la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que-

―JAJAJAJJAJAJA― gritaba un maniático de piel blanca y cabello verde con una gran y maníaca sonrisa.

Él Joker salto del auto en el que estaban y termino justo en frente de Danny, quien se quedo anonadado con el aspecto de esa persona.

― Valla, valla, parece que el gato te comió la lengua― decía mientras le disparo con una de sus pistolas de gas.

Danny cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, en ese momento apareció Batman y al ver a Danny en el suelo tirado y retorciéndose de dolor por el humo verde , lo tomo en sus brazos y ambos se subieron al batimovil. Al llegar a la cueva, Batman puso a Danny en una cámara presurizada, Danny seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el piso y cuando comenzó a llenarse la cámara de un gas blanco, Danny perdió el conocimiento.

― ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que traerme problemas?! ― decía Batman mientras golpeaba el mando de control que tenia frente suyo.

Danny se había desmallado; Bruce Wayne había investigado tan a fondo al Joker que, había creado un antídoto experimental a su gas de la risa que te hacía perder la razón. Tras pasar unas horas, Danny despertó en una habitación enorme, en ella todo era oscuro... tal vez porque ya era de noche.

― ¿Do...Dónde estoy? ― dijo Danny levantándose de la cama y despertándose por completo.

― Veo que ya despertó ― decía Alfred entrando a la habitación.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― decía poniéndose en una pose tonta de karate.

― Mi nombre es Alfred y soy el mayordomo de esta mansión, te encontré tirado en la calle y decidí traerte a casa de mi amo.

― ¿Tú amor? ― decía confundido Danny.

― Mejor dicho mi jefe, su nombre es Bruce Wayne, y lo está esperando en el comedor, acompáñeme ― dijo Alfred mientras se retiraba de la habitación en dirección al comedor.

Danny lo siguió hacia un gran comedor en donde estaba Bruce Wayne, esperándolo.

― Vamos, toma asiento― dijo mientras le indicaba una silla que tenía a su mano derecha.

En el gran salón había una gran combinación de muchos platos de todos los países, y a Danny se le caía la baba al ver tanta comida que olía mejor que las hamburguesas.

― Sí claro ― dijo Danny sentándose a su lado sin ninguna objeción y comenzando a devorar la comida que tenia frente a él.

― Dime... ¿Qué acaso no tienes preguntas de que haces aquí? ― pregunto Bruce tras verlo tan tranquilo.

― Ah...si si, dime. ¿Qué hago aquí? ― decía aun con comida en la boca.

― Alfred te encontró tirado en la calle, posiblemente fuiste atacado por delincuentes,...dime ¿Quién eres tú? ― dice Bruce juntando sus manos y poniéndolas bajo su barbilla.

―Ah... yo. ― Danny dejo lo que estaba comiendo y dijo.-hola, mi nombre es Daniel Fenton.

― ¿Y... de donde eres Daniel? ― preguntaba interesado Bruce, ya que al tomar sus huellas dactilares, no aparecía nadie en su base de datos, como si Danny no existiera.

* * *

**-Pov Robin-**

Tras una inútil búsqueda por la ciudad no pudimos hallar rastro alguno de aquel extraño chico albino, esto era un hecho inusual, el claramente tenia poderes pero no sabían hasta que nivel llegaría sus poderes, podría ser incluso una mezcla de todos los poderes habidos actualmente, aunque no debería hacerme falsas hipótesis, el tiempo ya dirá que sorpresas nos traerá este extraño individuo.

Al llegar a la mansión me cambien y me dirigí al comedor en donde pude ver a un chico posiblemente de mi edad, de cabello negro y camiseta blanca sentado alado de Bruce,... ¿Quién será esa persona?... entre lentamente a la habitación y me senté a lado izquierda de Bruce, y observe detenidamente al chico que se me hacia ligeramente familiar.

**-Fin Pov Robin...**

Danny estaba tan distraído que no noto la presencia de un chico que entro a la habitación, llevaba traje, cabello negro, ojos azules, técnicamente con los mismos rasgos que él pero, claramente este era un niño rico.

― Hola padre, ¿Quién es él? ― pregunto Robin sin olvidar su posición ahora como el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

― El es Daniel Fenton, será nuestro invitado por esta noche― dijo con un gesto para que siguiera preguntando más cosas.

― Oh hola mucho gusto yo...

――**Pov Danny-**

Pero... ¿Qué pasa?, mi vista se está volviendo borrosa y...y yo no puedo.

**- -fin pov Danny-**

Danny cayó al suelo, Bruce lo levanto y lo llevo corriendo a la cueva, donde lo coloco en una silla especial y le conecto barios cables a su cuerpo, Danny quien a un no respondía estaba siendo afectado por los efectos secundarios del gas del Guasón. Dick aun no comprendía lo que pasaba

― Dime ¿Qué sucede? Y ¿Quién es él?

― No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

**-continuara-**


	3. Hola Danielle

**Capitulo 3**

― Dime ¿Quién es él? ― decía ya un poco molesto Dick.

― No lo sé, pero... Vamos a averiguarlo― dijo Bruce mientras preparaba una inyección para tomar una muestra de sangre de Danny, quien estaba aun inconsciente.

* * *

Seis pantallas blancas estaban en una habitación herméticamente cerrada, en ella comenzaron a discutir barias voces.

― Ha aparecido una fuente de energía completamente desconocida. - dijo una de las pantallas.

― Posiblemente un nuevo héroe ¿No? ― dijo otra de ellas.

― No, esta gran energía es algo fuera de este mundo- dijo la primera pantalla.

― Tenemos capacidad para rastrearlo ― dijo la segunda pantalla.

― Si, pero su señal ha desaparecido de momento, es más que seguro que volverá a aparecer. - dijo una tercera pantallas.

― En ese caso tú te encargaras de esto, esperaremos que traigas lo que sea que emita esta energía, en la próxima reunión.

―Así será... ―

Todas las pantallas se apagaron, dejando a uno de los que las controlaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria. El era un hombre importante de nombre "Lex Luthor"

* * *

Robin examinaba las pertenencias de Danny, una brújula extraña, un reloj de bolsillo y una caja pequeña de color morado.

Robín iba a abrir la caja cuando esta se eleva en el aire y le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Robin y esta se acerca a Danny y comienza a crear un pequeño tornado purpura , tras unos segundos Danny desapareció de la vista de Bruce y Dick, dejándolos sin lugar a dudas total y completamente confundidos.

* * *

El pequeño torbellino se desplazo en el espacio y materia, hasta un pequeño y solitario callejón donde la caja se quedo inmóvil dejando a Danny en el piso semiinconsciente. El podía sentir el frio que había en ese oscuro lugar, al igual que el sonido de unas pisadas, él se levanto rápidamente se transformo en fantasma, preparado ya para luchar, se encuentra con una chica de aparentemente su misma edad, su cabello era blanco, sus ojos verdes.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

Una chica sale de las sombres, tenía el cabello blanco, ojos verdes y una edad de unos 13 a 15 años.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― dijo la chica a Danny quien se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

― Sí, estoy bien, pronto vete de aquí, es peligroso ― dijo Danny tratando que la chica se fuera y él pudiera descansar―

― No me iré, ya es tarde y de seguro pueden aparecer ladrones o peor… ven conmigo, estarás seguro. ― dijo la chica ayudando a Danny a mantenerse en pie y llevándolo hasta su apartamento que se encontraba a un lado de aquel oscuro callejón.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―

― Mi nombre es Danielle Hunter, y ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ―

― Mi nombre es Danny…Danny Fhanthom. ―

Cuando ambos habían llegado al apartamento de Danielle, ella dejo a Danny en el sofá, mientras buscaba una manta, agua y posiblemente unos medicamentos…

― ¿Tú eres un superhéroe?

― Si, algo así… por cierto ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí sin saber quién era?

― No lo sé, pero sentí que eras una buena persona, lindo traje.

― Gracias, creo que si es mejor que mi anterior traje y también…

"Toc" "toc"!"Tock" ― Alguien tocaba la puerta, Danielle se asusto y llevo a Danny a una habitación , abrió un armario y saco unas prendas y se las dio a Danny.

― Por favor no agás ruido, y ponte esto. ― dijo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

A abrir a puerta se pudo ver que había una señora con una bata rosa, ruleros junto con una mascarilla verde.

― Hola Dany , ¿Hay alguien contigo ahora? ― dijo la señora muy entrometida.

― Si, es mi... Mi hermano ― dijo Danielle tratando de no echarlo todo a perder.

― Entonces déjame echarle una mirada.

― El está durmiendo pero…

― Danielle quiero verlo o llamare a tus padres.

― Está bien, pero él no…

― ¿Quién es Danielle? ― dijo Danny saliendo de una habitación.

Danny tenía una camiseta negra, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas blancas. Todo esto junto con su cabello blanco, sus ojos verdes y su piel un poco bronceada.

― Oh cielos, eres igual a Danielle, y yo que pensé que ella era la única albina en la familia, ― dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria y se retiro.

Danielle suspiro de alivio y se lanzo a un sofá.

― Eso estuvo cerca…

― ¿Tu hermano?

― Un golpe de suerte… él se supone que debería de estar aquí, pero… salió en busca de cosas sobrenaturales.

― ¿Cosas sobrenaturales?.

― Si, el quiere atrapar un fantasma o algo así.

― Y de pura curiosidad ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

― Su nombre es Daniel Hunter, tiene creo que 15 o 16 años.

―…- Danny quedo en silencio, esto se estaba volviendo más extraño a cada segundo.- Danielle dime más acerca de tu familia.

― Mmm, claro, por donde empiezo… Primero, mis padres son exploradores que viajan todo el tiempo, Segundo, mi hermano como te acabo decir es un cazador de misterios o algo por el estilo. Tercero, yo vivo aquí sola la mayor parte del año. Entre lo primero y segundo, a mis padres no les agradan en absoluto las aficiones de mi hermano, y es por eso que él en sus vacaciones en vez de quedarse conmigo se va a buscar criaturas extrañas como fantasmas.

― ¿Y tu hermano se parece a mí?

― No, no lo creo el es un poco más fuerte que tu, su cabello es negro y sus ojos son azules, aunque…

― ¿Aunque?

― En ocasiones su cabello se vuelve blanco y sus ojos cambian con frecuencia de color.

― ¿Eso es normal?

― Vivimos en un mundo lleno de héroes y villanos de todo tipo, todo es posible….

― ¿Entonces tu hermano es técnicamente un camaleón?

― Algo así…. ¿Y tú, que hay de tu cabello?

― Bueno, podría decirse que soy un tipo de camaleón al igual que tu hermano.

― ¿Tienes súper poderes?

― No, como crees.

― Oh vamos por favor por favor por favor dime….

― No los tengo.

― Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, puedo seguir toda la noche ¿eh?.

― Está bien de acuerdo, si, si tengo poderes.

― ¿Cómo cuales?

― Volar, Fuerza, Velocidad, Agilidad y Resistencia sobrehumana, entre otro más- Danny.

― Genial, eso es genial…

― Entonces, gracias por todo, pero debo irme,…. ― dijo Danny, caminando hacia la habitación en donde estaba todas sus cosas.

― Espere…

― ¿Sí?-

― ¿No puede quedarse otro rato más?... es que, hace mucho que no tengo invitados.

― De verdad, no puedo quedarme, estoy en un asunto muy importante y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, lo siento pero no..

― Oh, ya veo, entonces gracias por….― decía Danielle con la mirada hacia abajo, cuando…

Una fuerte explosión decoro el apartamento, dejando a Danielle aturdida por el impacto, Danny estaba atónito al ver lo que había pasado en un segundo, un hueco gigantesco apareció que parecía ser de la mitad del edificio. Danielle caminaba torpemente cerca de la parte derrumbada del edificio, estaban en el octavo piso, suficiente como para matar a alguien. Danny que había caído al suelo y se abría golpeado la cabeza , dejando ver un pequeño hilo de sangre verde correr de su frente hacia el suelo, Danielle se acerco tanto al filo que callo, Danny se lanzo tras de ella , una vez que la tomo en sus brazos se levo en el aire nuevamente hasta el apartamento, en donde dejo a Danielle en un habitación, se puso rápidamente su traje y voló hasta llegar a una altura prudente y busco lo que sea que haya destruido el apartamento de Danielle.

― ¿Donde estas?

― ¡Justo detrás de ti ¡ ― dijo un chico detrás de Danny tras darle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, lanzando hacia la pista a Danny, quien tosía fuertemente para recuperar el aliando tras aquel fuerte golpe. Él se paro y observo a un chico que traía una camiseta con una "S" grande en el pecho, a un chico de color con un traje raro y una chica voladora con la piel verde, todos ellos tenían preparado apara luchar contra Danny, quien solo se limito a mirarlos, extrañado por esto,…

― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

― Eso mismo queríamos preguntarte ― dijo Aqualad.

― ¿Por qué destruiste esos edificios? ― Megan dijo molesta.

― Yo no destruí nada.

― Díselo a ellos ― dijo KF (chico flash), señalando a un grupo de personas enfurecidas que salían fuera de los apartamentos destruidos.

― Pero yo no hice nada.

― Entrégate por las buenas o lo aremos por las malas. ― dijo un chico apareciendo detrás de Danny.

― Te tardaste chico maravilla ― dijo KF a Robín.

― Son las tres de la madrugada, algunos duermen sabes ― dijo Rovin tras dar un pequeño bostezo.

― Acabemos con esto pronto, mañana tengo un día agitado ― dijo Artemiss apareciendo desde un callejón apuntando una de sus flechas a Danny, quien...

― Ya basta, yo no hice eso, ¿Por qué no me creen?

― ¿Por qué no conocemos a un superhéroe con tu apariencia? ― dijo KF.

― Lo cual solo nos deja la opción de que seas un criminal nuevo ― dijo Robin acercándose un poco a Danny.

― Así que esto es lo que siente.

― ¿Se siente qué?

― Nada, olvídalo ― dijo Danny volviéndose invisible y sentándose en el piso pensando "ya veo que se siente el dicho. #golpea primero pregunta después#"…

Todos no sabían que decir ahora, este extraño aparecía, y de repente podía volar y ahora desaparecer en el aire.

― Aun esta aquí, su energía aun no desaparece ― dijo Megan buscando su posición.

― Todos estén en posición- dijo Robin poniéndose en una posición de ataque.

― Muestra tú cara y no seas un cobarde― dijo Superboy.

― Yo no soy un cobarde solo que espero que ahora si me escuchen y no me ataquen como hace un segundo.

― Entonces habla… ― dijo Robin buscando la posición actual de Danny.

― Bien… yo estaba tranquilo, cuando de pronto alguien ataco los edificios y la razón de porque estaba allí era porque quería ver quién era el que izo eso…

― Entonces, ¿Tú no eres el malo? ― kF pregunto.

― No, no lo soy y ya déjenme en paz. ― dijo por último antes de dirigirse hacia el departamento de Danielle.

**Continuara**


	4. Chantaje de Danielle

**Perdón por la demora, :(**

**Capitulo 4**

Danny trataba de irse, cuando Superboy le dio un golpe en su espalda, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Danny se incorporo rápidamente y le lanzo un rayo de energía, lanzando a Superboy unos metros lejos de él. Danny se levanto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― dijo Megan volando hacia él.

― Sí, pero ¿Dónde está él?

― Tal parece que se fue ― dijo Rovin mirando el oscuro cielo estrellado.

* * *

Danny llego al apartamento de Danielle y al entrar a la habitación donde estaba ella, él se sentó en el piso y se quedo dormido tras la larga noche que había vivido.

* * *

Batman estaba en el monte justicia, con ellos.

― ¿Cuál es su informe? ― dijo Batman a todo el equipo.

― Tras las últimas horas, el objetivo ha demostrado ser una amenaza ― dijo Aqualad dando un paso al frente.

― Pero no estamos seguros― dijo Robin dando también un paso adelante.

― Explícate ― dijo Batman molesto por la contradicción.

― Si, ― dijo Dick ― el objetivo fue indiferente en el primer encuentro; en el segundo encuentro, el objetivo causo un gran daño en la ciudad, destruyendo una parte de las residencias del lado norte de la ciudad pero, el niega haberlo hecho, aunque no tengamos pruebas de su ataque, creemos que él es una posible amenaza debido que no sabemos si es bueno o malo.

― Parecía una buena persona pero…― argumento Megan.

― ¿Sucede algo señorita marciana? ― le pregunto Batman.

― Es solo que,… en nuestro primer encuentro con el objetivo hubo algo que me molesto.

― ¿Qué fue Megan? ― pregunto Dick.

― El objetivo… no respiraba, su energía vital era nula y no había latidos de su corazón.

― Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué nuestro objetivo estaba…? ― dijo Wally.

― Muerto ―pregunto un poco incrédulo Robin.

― Es por eso que no pude rastrear lo, tan solo pude sentir una energía que estaba con él, pero no pude sentir la energía de él.

― ¿Estás segura de eso? ― pregunto Batman.

― Sí, estoy segura.

― Entonces, si esto es verdad, todos ustedes comenzaran la búsqueda de este extraño… individuo. Cualquier anormalidad que encuentren debe ser informada al resto del equipo, los veré mañana. ―termino de decir Batman y se retiro del lugar con Robin, quien estaba ya muy cansado.

Wally , Megan , Conner y kaldur , se quedaron hasta el final .

― ¿Un muerto viviente?― dijo wally no convencido.

― Así parece ― dijo apenada Megan.

― Estas segura que no hay algún error― dijo Wally.

― Sí, estoy muy segura, aquella persona no tenía alguna energía.

― Pero eso es científicamente imposible ― dijo Wally sentándose en el sofá.

― Imposible o no, tenemos la orden de encontrarlo y detenerlo. ― dijo Aqualad y se fue a su habitación.

― De todas formas, los fantasmas no existen es científicamente imposible su existencia ― seguía insistiendo Wally.

― Fantasma o no, le daré una paliza cuando lo vuelva a ver ― dijo molesto Superboy.

― Buenas noches wally, ― dijo Megan acompañando a Conner.

― Oh bien, me dejan solo….

Wally se fue a su cuarto molesto. Todos dormían a la espera de lo que les esperaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Danielle reacciono poco a poco, ella se levanto de la cama y vio a Danny que estaba sentado en el piso a un extremo de la habitación. Se acerco lentamente y paso una mano sobre el cabello blanco de Danny, pero se percato que algo sobresalía de su bolsillo, una pequeña brújula morada, ella la tomo cuidadosamente y la guardo.

Salió de su habitación silenciosamente y quedo impactada al ver el gran y gigantesco hueco en su pared.

― Valla, eso no estaba aquí antes.

Ella se fue a la cocina o al menos lo que quedaba de ella y se puso a hacer el desayuno, pan tostado, un par de huevos y tocino, eso sí que era un buen desayuno.

― ¿Debería de despertarlo o no?

― Hola, ¿Hay alguien allí? ― dijo a una voz que venía desde fuera del apartamento.

― Sí, ¿Quién es? ― dijo ella esperando.

― Somos el cuerpo de bomberos, este lugar no es seguro, su estructura podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

― Oh espere un momento ― dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

― Buenos días señorita, pensábamos que ya habían evacuado todo el edificio, pero debe acompañarnos a uno de los refugios.

― Pero yo no estoy sola.

― Entonces ¿tiene a un adulto responsable que se encargara de usted?

― Bueno, yo…

― Acompáñenos señorita. ― dijo el bombero tomando su brazo, pero ella se soltó inmediatamente.

― Mi hermano esta a mi cargo, él ahora está durmiendo.

― ¿Podemos verlo ahora?, solo para decirle como va a ser el procedimiento.

― Esperen. ― dijo Danielle y se fue a buscar a Danny, quien aun dormía.

Ella entro y al ver a Danny aun dormido le tomo del hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente.

― Danny, despierta, vamos levántate tienes que hacerme un favor.

― A...ah, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ― dijo Danny levantándose rápidamente.

― Estas en mi casa, Danny, vamos, un grupo de bomberos quiere llevarme con ellos a un albergue de seguro, tienes que fungir ser mi hermano otra vez para que no lo hagan, por favor.

―, ¿Por qué no quieres ir con ellos? ― dijo poniendo su mano en sus ojos.

― Porque, tú no recuperaras tu brújula si no lo haces ― dijo feliz ella.

― ¡Que!- dijo buscando la brújula en sus bolsillos ―.*suspiro*, bien, dame la ropa – dijo molesto Danny, por estar siendo chantajeado de esta manera por una chica aparte de Sam.

Danielle se escondió en el armario mientras Danny se cambiaba de ropa.

― Bien, vamos. ― dijo saliendo de la habitación junto con Danielle.

― Hola, usted debe ser el hermano de la joven ¿no?

― Si, su hermano mayor.

― Entonces procederemos a explicarle el procedimiento ante este tipo de desastres. Ustedes pueden ir a un albergue si así lo desean, o irse por su cuenta a casa de un familiar o un hotel. Mientras que su casa es reparada, lo cual tardara aproximadamente uno meses. ¿Entonces qué elije?

― Bueno yo… nosotros, nos iremos a...

― La casa de un amigo, el vive cerca de aquí. ― dijo ella cortando deliberadamente a Danny y cerrándoles la puerta a los bomberos.

― ¿Qué fue eso?, no puedes simplemente cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

― Claro que si, ellos siempre han hecho lo mismo siempre.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― A que esta no es la primera vez que un villano vuela mi casa en pedazos.

― ¿Tienes un plan de respaldo?

― Claro que si, después de todo ya soy una chica independiente.

― Entonces chica independiente, devuélveme mi brújula.

― No.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Porque, quiero que me ayudes con algunas cosas antes - dijo ella mirando la expresión de molestia de Danny― vamos viejo cascarrabias, si me ayudas, más rápido podrás irte feliz y campante.

― Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?

― Ayúdame a llevar algunas cosas a casa de un amigo y te diré lo demás luego.

― Este será un día largo― dijo levemente Danny.

― Eso espero, ven vamos ― ella le respondió feliz.

Danielle y Danny sacaron algunas maletas con ropa para ambos, y tomaron un taxi hacia un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad.

― ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

― A ver a un amigo de mis padres, su nombre es Lex Luthor , es un hombre rico que conoció a mis padres en una de sus investigaciones.

― ¿Qué clase de investigaciones?

― Creo que ellos crean y construyen armas grandes. ― dijo ella recordando lo más que podía ― Por cierto, serás mi hermano también ahora, y debido a que él nunca ha visto a mi hermano pasaras de incógnito perfectamente

― Esto es lo único que me faltaba― dijo frustrado Danny.

― Vamos, ya no pongas esa cara, te la daré en unos cuantos días. ―dijo mostrándole la lengua a Danny.

Danny estaba realmente molesto por esto, si ella no le devolvía la brújula, no podría seguir con la misión.

En el camino Danny observo cómo estaban limpiando los escombros de al menos unos 50 edificios destruidos. Esto realmente lo inquieto mucho, ahora ellos pensaban que él era el que causo ese desastre, pero no tenia como demostrarlo, estaba atado por el momento. Cuando llegaron al edificio, Danielle se acerco donde la recepcionista.

― Hola, vengo a ver a mi tío Lex , soy Danielle Hunter.

― Un momento señorita. ― ella llamo a alguien y tras unos segundos. ― Adelante, pasen en la vera de inmediato.

Ambos subieron al elevador y Danny le dijo.

― ¿Realmente es tú tío?

― Si, él es alguien muy importante, y lo vengo a ver seguido.

― ¿Y que pasara con tu hermano cuando se entere de que tú casa fue destruida?

― Nada, a él no le intereso, y cuando acaben las vacaciones regresara a su internado.

― ¿Internado?

― Si, él está allí porque mis padres lo obligaron, yo no .

― Ya veo, por cierto ¿Como es él?

― ¿Mi hermano o mi tío?

― Tú tío.

― Él es… un poco sobre protector conmigo, es un hombre serio , muy pocas veces esta de malas y lo más importante , odia que lo contradigan o desobedezcan .

― Interesante…

Cuando llegaron al último piso, ambos entraron a la gran oficina y observaron a un hombre calvo de traje terminando una llamada y dirigiéndose hacia Danielle .

― ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí pequeña Danielle?

― Hola tío Lex- dijo dándole un abrazo - Quería preguntarte si tú podrías dejar que nos quedáramos en tu casa por un tiempo.

― ¿Sucedió algo?

― Si, un villano destruyo mi departamento y no tenemos a donde ir.

― No tengo ningún problema, ya resolví todos mis pendientes, vámonos ahora.

― Casi lo olvido, el es mi hermano, Daniel hunter.

― Hola Daniel, creo que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿no?

― Si, ― dijo dándole la mano para saludarlo ―mucho gusto..

― Valla Daniel, sí que tus manos son frías ― dijo notando la fría mano de Danny.

― Debe ser porque me las lave hace un rato ― trato de defenderse Danny y no parecer sospechoso, después de todo aun estaba como Danny Fhanthom.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el elevador y bajaron hacia el primer piso, donde había un auto esperándolos .Los tres subieron al auto, Danny estaba mirando por la ventana , la gran ciudad en la que encontraba.

Él sabía que tenía que quitarle la brújula a Danielle pero, eso llevaría un buen rato hasta averiguar en donde la había escondido.


	5. ¿Así que Daniel eh?

**Capitulo 5**

Al llegar a la mansión de Luthor, el mayordomo los llevo a cada uno a sus habitaciones.

La habitación de Danny era enorme, sus paredes eran azules, su piso tenía baldosas blancas y negras, tenía una cama King con sabanas azules y almohadas blancas.

Un escritorio, una televisión plasma, un sofá marrón, una consola de juegos y en el techo un gran modelo de las constelaciones perfectamente dibujado.

Danny se lanzo a su cama mientras observaba su techo, toma el control y prende la televisión.

* * *

La habitación de Danielle tenía paredes cremas, una cama con sabanas blancas; un televisor plasma, un gran sofá, un escritorio y una ventana con un gran balcón.

Danielle se tendió en su cama y saco la brújula de Danny, la examino un momento y la guardo, bostezó mientras la volvía a guardar en su chaqueta.

― Que extraña brújula… no apunta al norte.

Danielle se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Mientras que Lex Luthor se encontraba en su oficina, el llamo a alguien.

― Quiero que investigues el día del accidente de Danielle.― ¿Habla del experimento "Gama 12"?. ―Sí, quiero saber si algo paso ese día con lo que respecta a sus actividades recientes. ― Sí señor.― Por cierto, también necesito que mandes a dos cazadores, necesito encontrar algo.― Los tendrá en un par de horas señor.― Espero que por su bien tarden menos que eso.― Si señor.

Él encendió su computadora, en la que aparecieron una gran colección de fotos de Danielle, la mitad de ella en una cama de hospital inconsciente y la otra mitad de ella con él. Él se tendió en su silla y dijo.

― Ya han pasado 4 años desde entonces.

* * *

Dick y Bruce estaban desayunando en un ambiente un poco tenso.

― Para cambiar de ambiente ¿Qué abra pasado con ese chico llamado… Daniel?. ―pregunto Dick

― No lo sé, ya mande una búsqueda policial, pero aun no lo han encontrado.

― ¿Crees que aparecerá?.

― Eso espero, él respiro el veneno del guasón.

― Por cierto ¿Qué hacías en Metrópolis?- pregunto confuso Dick.

― El Guason ha robado una serie de cosas, que me hace pensar que está armando un arma de destrucción masiva ― dijo el serio.

―Espera… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan pronto desde allí?

― He estado instalando un prototipo de un tubo zeta capaz de transportar objetos en movimiento.

― ¿Funciono bien?.

―Podría decirse pero, dejaron un par de efectos secundarios en el armazón del Batimovil aunque en lo bilógico no causo daños en absoluto.

― Gracias por responder mi duda.

― Sí, con lo que respecta a Daniel, le di un antídoto experimental en el que estaba trabajando hace ya un tiempo, aunque no estoy seguro si anulara completamente todo el veneno.

― ¿Él fue el primero?

―Sí, me temo que él fue el primer humano en tomar el antídoto, así que no se qué efectos secundarios podría tener en humanos.

―Esperemos que podamos encontrarlo pronto y arreglar las cosas…por cierto, ¿Qué habrá sido la caja que él llevaba?.

― Algo muy poderoso sin duda, tomando en cuenta que te dio una descarga eléctrica de 200 volteos y desapareció con Daniel sin dejar rastro. ― Bruce tomo un sorbo de agua y continuo ― sus huellas dactilares no aparecían en ningún registro de todos los países.

― Pero… ¿Cómo lo hallaremos entonces? ― dijo confundido Dick.

― Sin contar a la policía será cuestión de tiempo ya que, la caja que llevaba emitía una extraña energía, podremos seguir la firma de energía que deja, pero eso tomara tiempo eventualmente.

― Entonces estaremos listos para entrar en acción cuando sea el momento.

― Espero que lo encuentren para comprobar que él y la caja sean puesto en lugares seguros.

* * *

Luthor entra en la habitación de Danielle, se aproxima hacia ella y se sienta a su lado poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella.

― Falle como padre al no poder protegerte pero, dejarte al cuidado de ellos fue un error todavía más grande.

Danny entro a la habitación y se sorprendió ante la escena.

― Disculpen, no quería molestar, volveré más tarde. ― trato Danny de librarse del asunto pero, no pudo.

― Daniel espera, quiero hablar contigo un momento. ― dijo Lex levantándose de la cama de Danielle.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― dijo un poco nervioso Danny.

― Ven, vamos a mi oficina ― dijo el caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación .

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina y se sentaron en dos sillas frente a frente.

― Dime Daniel, ¿Cómo ha estad Danielle?.

― Bu-bueno ella…― Danny se puso nervioso ante la situación pero se puso recordar todo lo que había estadio diciendo Danielle. ―… ella se siente algo sola debido a que yo… yo voy a un internado todo el año y en las vacaciones ella está ocupada. ― trato Danny de salir del problema.

― Lo sé, tus padres no quisieron escucharme, por más que les insistí ellos se negaron y te dejaron en el internado y luego partieron a El amazonas.

― Y con lo que respecta a ella…

― Si, lo sé pero lo peor fue que los pusieron a ambos en escuelas separadas y no se pueden ver gran parte del año.

― Si, eso mismo le iba a decir ― trato de salir del apuro.

―Por cierto, ¿te encuentras mejor tras el accidente? ― dijo Lex a un Danny muy incomodo .

― Si, pero no puedo recordar bien los detalles, aquel accidente dejo mis recuerdos algo confusos.

― Bueno en resumen, tuviste un grave accidente en el que solo te podías salvar si Danielle te donaba sangre, ya que ustedes tienen la sangre más rara del mundo.

― Guau ― dijo de asombro sin querer Danny y para no despertar sospechas lo arreglo con un ― y… yo que pensaba que Superman tenía la más rara.

Danny se sentía tonto al tener que actuar de esta manera tan tonta.

― En ese caso aun la siguen teniendo Daniel, y creo que ya viene siendo hora de que vallamos con Danielle para darles una buena noticia.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de Danielle, ella despertó al oírlos entrar.

― ¿Pasa algo tío Lex? ― pregunto ella adormilada.

―Sí, ya que están ambos aquí les informo que dentro de poco habrá una reunión de las personas más importantes y adineradas de las más grandes empresas en estados unidos y me gustaría que ustedes me acompañaran ¿Qué dicen?

―Bueno nosotros… ― trataba de decir Danny cuando fue súbitamente interrumpido por Danielle.

―Claro tío Lex ¿Cuándo será?- pregunto Danielle emocionada.

― Será en un par de días, hasta entonces ¿A donde les gustaría ir? ― ofreció Lex.

―Vamos al parque de atracciones ― dijo emocionada Danielle.

― Bueno yo… preferiría descansar un poco, fueron agotadores estos días ― dijo Danny.

― Bueno, entonces nos veremos más tarde Daniel. ― dijo Lex retirándose con Danielle.

**Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza…**


End file.
